Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting or receiving feedback information on multiple users in a wireless communication system supporting multi-user multi-input multi-output (MU-MIMO) and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A MIMO (multi-input multi-output) technology is a technology configured to enhance efficiency of data transmission and reception using a plurality of transmitting antennas and a plurality of receiving antennas instead of using a single transmitting antenna and a single receiving antenna. If a single antenna is used, a receiving side receives data via a single antenna path. On the contrary, if multiple antennas are used, the receiving end receives data via various paths. Hence, by using the MIMO, data transmission speed and an amount of data transmission can be enhanced and coverage can also be enlarged. A single-cell MIMO operation can be classified into a single user-MIMO (SU-MIMO) scheme and a multi user-MIMO (MU-MIMO) scheme. The SU-MIMO is a scheme that a single user equipment receives a downlink signal in one cell. The MU-MIMO is a scheme that two or more user equipments receive a downlink signal in one cell.